Nuestras promesas
by Maze321
Summary: Ukai reflexiona sobre Kageyama y Hinata, y sobre lo lejos que puede llegar el equipo. Por esto, decide hacerles una promesa. Ubicado después del partido en contra de las asociación de vecinos en la primera temporada.


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece.**

**No tengo la menor idea de porque escribí esto, ni de porque lo hice con el punto de vista de Ukai, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

Hinata Shoyo.

Aunque tiene unas capacidades atléticas remarcables, su conocimiento teórico y práctico del juego es casi nulo. Sus recepciones y colocaciones son horribles, sus saques no son nada especial y sus remaches nunca llegarán a atravesar un bloqueo con solo fuerza bruta.

Pero a pesar de todas sus fallas, Hinata tiene una característica que podría marcar la diferencia. Una que la gente cree que el Karasuno ya no posee. Él puede volar. No estoy hablando solo de sus inmensos saltos o de su gran velocidad, sino de esa libertad que estar en la cancha le provee. Hinata es la perfecta descripción de un cuervo bebé. Sin experiencia, pero con mucho potencial, y con un único deseo: volar con el resto de la parvada.

Ahora, con su posiblemente mayor fortaleza ya mencionada, llega su mayor debilidad, él no va a poder hacerlo solo. En un juego real, aunque sus ataques súper-rápidos nos ganarán muchos puntos, eso es lo único que puede hacer, y para hacerlo, va a necesitar a la segunda parte de su dúo de raritos.

Kageyama Tobio.

Él es el único miembro del equipo capaz de hacer un saque con salto a potencia y sus recepciones son sorprendentemente buenas. Sus colocaciones que solo podrían ser realizadas por un genio, tienen una precisión y velocidad impresionante.

En resumen, Kageyama es el jugador perfecto, o lo sería, si no fuera por su debilidad fatal. Sawamura me contó del apodo que le habían puesto los miembros de su antiguo equipo. "El rey de la cancha", un sobrenombre que muchos erróneamente creen que se deriva de sus grandes habilidades.

El rey tirano, algunos también lo llamaban. Él gobernante solitario. Quien hacía unas colocadas tan veloces y soberbias, que los rematadores no alcanzaban ni a tocar. Unas colocadas que cierto enano no solo alcanza a rematar, sino que también son las que le permiten volar.

La forma de juego de Kageyama continuó, hasta que los plebeyos decidieron derrocar al dictador y se negaron a completar sus jugadas. Ese fue el día que el entrenador tuvo que finalmente ponerlo en la banca y que su reinado del terror terminó.

Sin un equipo, no importa cuan bueno sea un jugador, este no va a poder jugar. Esta es la lección que él tiene que aprender si quiere mejorar.

Hinata Shoyo y Kageyama Tobio.

Antiguos rivales, ahora compañeros de equipo. Ellos se necesitan uno al otro para triunfar como individuos, y el equipo los necesitará a ambos para triunfar como unidad.

Me reiría de la ironía de la situación, pero eso no nos ayudaría en nada. Ambos se odian mutuamente y necesito encontrar una solución para que se entiendan.

La gente llama a Karasuno los cuervos sin alas. Unos rivales que en antaño fueron fuertes, pero que ahora solo son una sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron. Este equipo promete, pero sin el par de idiotas, las nacionales probablemente se mantendrán como un sueño lejano.

No soy ciego a toda la tensión que hubo durante el partido, y ahora ya se de la historia detrás de eso. Tres de los de segundo año habían renunciado, la estrella del equipo había huido y el líbero había sido suspendido, por no mencionar el odio que se tienen dos de los de primero.

Si me hubieran mostrado a este equipo antes del partido, yo no habría creído que ellos tenían una oportunidad de ganar nada, pero ahora lo veo. Estos son niños, con sueños más grandes que lo saludable, pero en proceso de evolución constante. Los lazos se quiebran y se forman, las enemistades se superan, y finalmente, las amistades prevalecen.

Esto lo aprendí de solo escucharlos. "Mientras yo este en la cancha, tú eres invencible". Estas son de las palabras más ridículas que he escuchado en toda mi vida, pero significan algo importante. Son una promesa. La promesa de que no importa cuanto se odien, ellos lo superaran para alcanzar la victoria. Pensando en esto, veo a este equipo y se que vamos a llegar lejos.

Sawamura, la fortaleza y base del equipo, que con sus pies firmes en la tierra lidera a sus aliados.

Sugawara, que con su amabilidad logra entender a cada jugador y hace que te sientas como parte de algo especial.

Asahi, la estrella que atraviesa los bloqueos enemigos y en quien el equipo deposita su confianza.

Tanaka, con un espíritu de lucha inigualable y una fortaleza mental él mantiene vivo al equipo.

Nishinoya, la deidad guardiana que protege desde el suelo a quienes se desplazan en el aire.

Ennoshita, quien parece haberse ganado el respeto de sus compañeros y es uno de los pocos que mantiene su salud mental dentro de este manicomio.

Kinoshita y Narita, los cuales, aunque no destacan como jugadores, luchan para mantenerse a la altura y apoyan al equipo incansablemente.

Yamaguchi, que, con una personalidad tímida, está en busca de su propia forma de luchar.

Tsukishima, el mejor estratega del equipo, que, aprovechando su altura, se convierte en la muralla del equipo.

Kageyama, el colocador que permite a sus rematadores abrirse paso frente a las defensas enemigas.

Hinata, la carnada definitiva, que, llamando la atención del rival, le deja el camino libre al resto.

Todos individuos, algunos más comprometidos que otros, pero con la misma meta. Ellos ya hicieron su promesa, ahora yo haré la mía. No soy joven, como ellos. No soy un profesor, como Takeda. Ni siquiera era un titular en mi antiguo equipo, pero aunque no puedo prometer que ganaremos cada partido, estoy dispuesto a prometer que los ayudaré a encontrar una mejor versión de ellos mismos.


End file.
